Restless Dream of You
by YukiMizuno
Summary: Note, if you are not comfortable with Yaoi, then I suggest you should not read this story. While in detention, Eddy has a strange nightmare about Double D. Can he stop the nightmare before it comes true? For YamiShin's contest on dA. Complete!
1. The Detention and the Nightmare

**The Restless Dream of You**

(My Entry for Yami-Shin's Contest on dA)

**By:** Jennifer Gay (AKA: YukiMizuno)

**Summary:** Note, if you are not too comfortable with Yaoi (Don't worry, it's nothing too hardcore if you decide to read; just a bit of fluff), then I suggest you should not read this story. While in detention, Eddy has a strange nightmare about Double D. Can he stop the nightmare before it comes true?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy at all! That's as straightforward as I can say it.

**Chapter 1: The Detention and the Strange Dream**

It was a somewhat beautiful fall afternoon here in the little community of Peach Creek as we zoom in on one of the local schools; Peach Creek Jr. High. And it is in the detention hall of this school where we start this story. We see a lone student sitting in the detention hall, currently on the verge of sleeping.

He was a boy that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age of thirteen and had only three, long strands of dark blue hair on his head and had foggy, ice blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes.

His name is Eddy Skipper Wendell (AN: Wendell is the last name that I came up with for him). He is currently here today on being blamed for something he did not do. Apparently, someone decided to paint all of the toilets pink in the boy's bathroom. Why? We have no idea. But when they did a locker search, they found a dab of pink paint in Eddy's locker. Putting two-and-two together, they punished him with one week worth of detentions two weeks from now. Why two weeks later instead of next week? Well, next week was Fall Break in the school system; so with all of their kindness, the school decided to not ruin his Fall Break (AN: Oh joy!). Eddy still claims that he did not do it, saying that someone planted that there for him to get into trouble. But as usual, the school did not believe him.

Anyway, Eddy was currently on the brink of taking a nap, but he knew he could not; he was in detention, after all. Plus all he could think about was who could have done the acts against him. He was also thinking about what he was going to do this Fall Break. And before he knew it, he laid his head down on his desk and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Darkness, that is all that Eddy could see at the moment as he scanned the darkness around him, "Huh? What the heck?"

Soon the darkness around him disappeared as another place formed around him; he was now standing in his neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac. Everyone was out in the center of the Cul-De-Sac, all talking to each other about something. Everyone also had a look of sadness on their faces. Eddy also noticed that Ed and Double D were missing.

"Huh?" Eddy questioned slightly as he came up to the crowd of kids, "What the heck are you guys--"

"_**When does the service start again?"**_ asked Jimmy to Sarah. Eddy soon stopped to listen to what they were talking about.

"_**I think it starts around four o' clock,"**_ Sarah replied to him as they soon walked off from the scene, _**"That's what his mom said."**_

'_Huh?'_ Eddy thought to himself, _'What are they talking about?'_

"_**Geez, Plank and I've been thinking how he would react when he hears the news,"**_ Johnny stated, _**"Ed took it pretty hard when he heard what happened."**_

"_**Rolf thinks Big-Mouth-Eddy would be upset once he wakes up,"**_ Rolf stated back as they too walked off from the scene.

Eddy soon started to feel very uncomfortable, _'What…?'_

"_**So Kevin,"**_ Nazz started to ask Kevin, _**"Did they ever catch the guy who… robbed him?"**_

"_**No, I don't think so,"**_ Kevin said as they also walked away from the scene, _**"The guy who killed Double D is still out there somewhere…"**_

That statement made Eddy's heart stop in its place, "What?!" he exclaimed with shock. He then remembered something, "T-This has to be a--"

But before he could finish his sentence, he saw a bright flash of light, "… **Eddy Wendell!**"

Eddy jolted up from where he rested his head, "Ah!" he exclaimed rather loudly. The detention teacher was now over him.

"Do not go to sleep in detention!" the teacher said with irritancy in her voice, "You will now stay longer because of you little nap."

Eddy made a growl at the teacher but soon lets it go as a thought came to him, _'Why did I have that dream just now?'_ Soon another thought came to him; a feeling of distress washed over him, _'… I gotta talk to Double D after I get outta here.'_

* * *

Wow, intense! O.O Please note that this is my first attempt at something like this. And please, no flaming me. It's for a contest. Flames are not nice to me... 


	2. Confronting Double D

**Chapter 2: Confronting Double D**

It was a somewhat beautiful fall afternoon here in the little community of Peach Creek as we zoom in on one of the local schools; Peach Creek Jr. High. At the front of the school, we see a boy sitting on the front steps of the school.

The boy was a middle sized thirteen year old that had only three strands of blond hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf.

The boy was known as Double D (the hat-wearer of the Ed's). He was waiting for the so-called "Leader" of the Ed's to come out of the building. It was about a minute or so later that the person that that he was waiting for came busting through the school's door.

It was Eddy who came out; his arms seemed to be in a victory pose, "Woo-Hoo!" he exclaimed, "Fall Break's finally here!"

Eddy then noticed Double D there, "Eddy!" he stated as Eddy came up from behind him, "I've been waiting for you for about ten minutes."

"I know, I know!" Eddy started to say, "The detention guy held me back because I fell asleep," he then noticed something missing from around them, "Where's Ed?"

"Oh, he said that there was some sort of marathon on TV now," Double D replied as he then looked down the road away from the school, "Are we not going to the candy store now?"

"Yeah, course we are!" Eddy stated as they soon started to walk towards the crossroads that lead to the candy store.

Double D soon thought about something, "Why did you fall asleep in detention?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe I was tired!" Eddy slightly snapped at his friend in a sort of sarcastic way. He made a sigh, "Ya know, I had the strangest dream…"

Double D arched an eyebrow at his last statement, "What was it about?" he asked with curiosity.

Eddy was silent at his question; he was debating to himself if he should tell him or not, "… Well?" Double D continued to question him, "What was it a--"

"It was nothing," Eddy finally replied to him, interrupting him in a rude way.

"… Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was nothing!" Eddy snapped at him with a bit of irritancy, "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Double D seemed to be taken aback at his tone of voice, "… V-Very well," he replied, looking away from him slightly with sadness.

They kept walking in silence for about three minutes before Double D made a sigh, "I think I'll go home."

"Huh?" Eddy questioned with clear surprise, "Don't you want a jawbreaker at the candy store?"

"… No, not today…" Double D replied with a murmur, still looking away from him.

They soon arrived at the three-way cross; one leading into town, and the other one leading to their neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac.

"I guess we part here…" Double D said as he turned to his short friend, smiling his usual gaped smile; but it seemed a bit weak, "I-I'll see you later, Eddy," he then walked off towards the way of the Cul-De-Sac, leaving Eddy behind.

About thirty seconds later, Eddy soon saw Double D disappear into the horizon ahead. After a few seconds of standing there, Eddy soon started to feel the same way he felt in his dream; lonely worried, sad, and… maybe something else…?

"… Forget the jawbreaker," Eddy said as with a shake of his head, "I should've told him about that dream."

Eddy soon made up his mind; he started to run to the Cul-De-Sac, ready to tell Double D about this weird feeling creeping into his heart...

* * *

Here's the second chapter to the contest story. I hope you guys are enjoying this... 


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

**Chapter 3: Sweet Sacrifice**

Meanwhile, back on the road to the Cul-De-Sac, we could see Double D walking down the road; a slightly sad look was imprinted on his face. But, what he didn't know, was that he was not alone… a figure was waiting for anyone to pass by him. And his current target? Double D. But before Double D could get to the hidden figure in the woods…

"Double D!" shouted a voice behind him as Double D perked his head up with alertness.

"Eddy?" Double D questioned as he turned around to see Eddy not too far away behind him, "What's the matter Eddy?" he asked again as his short friend came up to him, almost out of breath.

The figure in the woods nearby made a slight growl; that was _not_ supposed to happen.

"T-There's something I need to say to ya…" Eddy stated as he gained back his regular breathing pattern.

"… Yes?" Double D questioned, "What do you… need to say, Eddy?"

Eddy froze up a little when he asked that question, "I…"

Suddenly, they both heard a rustling sound in the woods beside them. The two of them soon looked at the woods, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"… Heh, probably just a squirrel," Eddy stated, loosening up a bit, "Right--"

"**AHHH!!!**" exclaimed a voice from beside him as Eddy quickly turned to his left, "Double D?!"

He was gone.

"If you give me all of your money, I'll let you go," said a very raspy, malevolent voice from in the woods as Eddy could hear Double D's panicky breathing in the same location.

Eddy quickly trailed to where he heard Double D's breathing as he saw a tall figure in a black coat looming over his friend.

"But, if you try to run away, I can kill you in a heartbeat," the figure said as Double D started to shake, fearing for his life.

"I-I-I don't have any money," Double D stuttered with fright.

"No money at all?" the robber questioned as he stepped up to him, "I guess I'll have to find it myself, I'm afraid."

The robber soon revealed something that he concealed in his coat; a hunter's knife.

Double D widened his eyes in fear at the knife. He thought about running away, but the robber would kill him if he did. And if he did stay, he would probably still be killed. It was a lose-lose situation on his life.

Suddenly, Double D heard a battle cry from behind the robber as he saw Eddy jump onto the robber's back in a chokehold with his left arm; his right hand was gripped onto the robber's black coat.

"Get away from Double D!!!" he yelled as the robber squirmed around to try and knock him off his back.

Suddenly, the robber grabbed Eddy's right hand that was gripped to his shoulder and proceeded to slam his slightly fragile body to the ground. And, before Eddy could get away and before Double D could do anything, the robber gripped his hunter knife and stabbed Eddy on his right shoulder. Eddy screamed in agonizing pain as Double D's eyes widened with shock at what was happening before him.

"**Eddy!!!**" Double D cried out to him as the hunter's knife left his shoulder. Eddy yell seemed to subside as Double D could see his face drop into peace.

The robber turned back to Double D, raising his arm to point the hunter's knife at him. The hunter's knife was soaked in Eddy's blood, "Let this be a warning to you," the robber soon fled deeper into the woods, leaving behind a shocked Double D.

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed as he was quickly by his friend's side. Eddy's shoulder was bleeding profusely from the stab wound and looked to be getting worse.

Double D could not stop his tears from falling from his eyes, "C-Come on, Eddy! Please get up!"

Eddy did not respond to him. Double D soon felt hope slipping away from his as he could see Eddy's chest become still; he was not breathing.

"No… t-this ca not be happening…" Double D muttered as he slumped his head down in sadness and slammed his fist down to the ground, "This can't happen to us!!!"

Suddenly, he felt his fist slam onto something with a rectangular shape to it. Double D widened his eyes at what it was; it was a cell phone! _'The robber must have dropped it during the struggle…'_

Quickly, Double D called 9-1-1 and told the person to bring an ambulance to where they were. After he hung up the cell phone, he turned his attention back to Eddy, who was on the verge of sleeping the big sleep…

"Eddy… please don't give up," Double D started to say to him, tears streaming from his jade orbs, "Y-You can't give up; not now!"

Soon Double D started to break into more tears for Eddy…

* * *

**Nooo!!! **TT.TT Poor Eddy, I was crying a little when I was writing this. 


	4. At the Hospital

**Chapter 4: At the Hospital**

Soon the ambulance arrived at where Double D and Eddy were located. The adults soon put Eddy on a stretcher as they carried him to the ambulance car and took him to the hospital. Double D was also riding in the ambulance where Eddy was. There was also a police woman along with him, asking Double D questions on what had happened. While Double D explained what happened, he also handed over the cell phone that he found, saying that the guy who attacked him and Eddy must have dropped it.

"Thank you Eddward," said the police woman as she pocketed the phone, "With his cell phone at hand as evidence, we can find the culprit who attacked you and your friend within a couple of days."

"Thank you officer," Double D thanked weakly as he glanced back over at Eddy. Eddy was now alive, thanks to the machines now hooked to him in the car; but he would be dead if it weren't for Double D's quick thinking and the robber's careless mistake of leaving his cell phone behind.

It was soon that they made it to the hospital. The adults took Eddy out of the ambulance vehicle and rushed him through the hospital doors. Eddy was taken to the emergency room, where Double D could not follow.

"You can't go past this door, son," said one of the nurses as she then went away, leaving Double D in the waiting room, alone.

Double D could only make a sad sigh as he made way to a chair and sat down in a slump. While sitting there, he thought about something. Before all of this happened to them, Eddy was going to tell him something; probably something important, because he knew that Eddy would never miss a chance to go to the candy store. Eddy skipped his chance, _'But why?'_ Double D kept thinking to himself, _'What was Eddy going to say to me?'_

Soon he felt a hand being placed on his left shoulder. Double D looked up with curiosity before widening his eyes with surprise.

It was a man, probably in his mid or late twenties, that was wearing something that a doctor would wear. He had three strands of long, dark rain blue hair sticking out from his head; just like Eddy. The man's facial appearance was identical to Eddy if he were older; he had short, dark blue peach fuzz on his chin and upper lip.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked him; his voice sounded a little bit like Eddy. The doctor soon sat down next to him in the chair on Double D's right, "You seem upset over something."

"Y-Yes, I am," Double D replied as he then noticed the doctor's nametag; _Evan __Wendell_. He widened his eyes and gasped a little.

The doctor noticed this unusual behavior, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Y-You're Eddy's brother!" Double D stated with slight awe in his shocked voice, _'I didn't know that Eddy's brother became a doctor.'_

"… Yes, I do have a little brother with that name," the doctor replied (AN: Oh, I will call him Dr. Wendell, okay?), "He's about the same as you."

Double D soon came over the shock and then told him why he was here, "Eddy is in the emergency room now."

That was Dr. Wendell's turn to be surprised, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He…" Double D started to say, but paused for a second before continuing, "He was stabbed by someone who tried to rob me."

"What?!" Dr. Wendell gasped a little in disbelief, "When did this happen? Does our mom and dad know?!"

"It happened when we were walking home from school, about thirty minutes ago," Double D explained, "And I wouldn't think that his parents would know of this yet."

"I-I'll go call our mom and dad and tell them what happened," Evan said as he got up from where he sat, but he turned back to Double D, "Can you tell me who you are?"

"Err, yes. Well, my name is Eddward Johnson, but everyone knows me as Double D," he replied.

Dr. Wendell nodded his head, "I'll call your parents too, so they would know where you are and not be worried about you."

"Oh… y-yes, of course…" Double D thanked as Dr. Wendell soon left to call Eddy and Double D's parents.

Double D continued to sit there in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come out to give a report on Eddy's condition. He then started to think about something; what if Eddy never got well from this? If he did, would he be able to be like he use to be? Or would he even survive at all…? These thoughts ran through Double D's mind as he began to tear up again at the thought of him being gone. Slowly but surely, Double D closed his eyes in sleep, a few tears still coming from his eyes. He cried himself to sleep in the slightly un-comfy chair…

* * *

... So sad... 

Chapter Four of my contest entry for Yami-Shin's contest.

Oh, and please go vote on my poll! The voting ends tomorrow when I get home from school (which is usually around 4:00pm Central Time). Thanks!


	5. The True Menaing of Miracles

**Chapter 5: The True Meaning of Miracles**

(Back in the Last Paragraph of Chapter Four…)

_Double D continued to sit there in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come out to give a report on Eddy's condition. He then started to think about something; what if Eddy never got well from this? If he did, would he be able to be like he use to be? Or would he even survive at all…? These thoughts ran through Double D's mind as he began to tear up again at the thought of him being gone. Slowly but surely, Double D closed his eyes in sleep, a few tears still coming from his eyes. He cried himself to sleep in the slightly un-comfy chair…_

(Thirty Minutes Later…)

"Eddward Johnson?"

"Hmm…?" Double D questioned groggily as he opened his jade eyes to see Dr. Wendell standing beside him. Double D rubbed the sand out of his eyes a little.

"You're parents are almost here to pick you up, Double D," Dr. Wendell said, calling him by his nickname this time.

"… No… I-I can't go with them just yet!" Double D explained weakly, "I-I have to see if Eddy will be alright. I-I just have to… at least, before I leave…"

Dr. Wendell was a little silent at his statement, "… I'm gonna get fired for this," Dr. Wendell stated with a slight sigh of defeat, "I'll take you to him; just don't be distractive in the hallway on the way there."

Double D looked up at Eddy's big brother with happiness in his jade orbs and mouthed a little "Thank you" to him. Soon Dr. Wendell sneaked Double D and himself into the resting part of the restricted resting rooms, where they avoided other doctors along the way in a spy-like movie fashion. Soon they come upon a room that literally said **"DO NOT ENTER!!!"** on the door. But, of course, they both ignored the sign and went inside. Double D gasped at what he saw in the room; even Dr. Wendell, who had already seen his brother in the current state he was in, was still a little speechless.

There, lying in the hospital in a peaceful sleep was Eddy. Tubes, wires, machines, and all kinds of medical marvels were hooked to him. A heart monitor could be heard in the background of the room; it was beeping at a steady pace. Eddy's face was no longer the peach-color that it was once known for; it was as pale as Double D, which is naturally pale to him.

"Eddy…" Double D muttered with disbelief as he came up beside his short friend's bed.

"… The other doctors say that he's in a very deep coma now," Dr. Wendell explained to him as Double D turned to him, "It's unknown as of now if he will ever come out of it or not."

Double D made a sad face at that statement as he then turned back to Eddy, tears escaping from Double D's jade orbs once more, _'Eddy…'_

Double D could feel his right hand reach out to Eddy's slightly cold right hand, "… I-I'm going to save you, like you did for me, Eddy…" he squeezed his short friend's hand even tighter as Double D looked up to the ceiling, "Please God, help him recover from this…" more tears escaped from his eyes as he continued, "I'm begging you, please…" he soon dropped his head back down to see Eddy; his face not effected by the prayers from him, "… S-Save Eddy…"

"… It's time to go now, Double D," Dr. Wendell said as he came over to Double D and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Your mother and father are probably here by now."

Double D was in complete silence as he then let's go of Eddy's hand, resting it back on his chest. Double D soon looked away from Eddy as he and Dr. Wendell started to walk away from him and to the door. But before they could walk out of the room completely…

"… Dou… ble… D…?"

Double D and Dr. Wendell both widen their eyes as they quickly turn back around to Eddy. The machines around him seemed to go crazy all of a sudden as Eddy opened his icy blue orbs. His head slowly turned to Double D, "Are… you… o… kay?" he asked him.

"Eddy!" both Double D and Dr. Wendell exclaimed with a mix of shock and happiness as they came back by his side, "You're alright?!" Dr. Wendell asked him.

"Yeah… I'm al… right," Eddy replied as he looked up at his brother, "Thanks… a lot… bro."

Dr. Wendell was silent at his statement; it's been a while since he heard his little brother talk to him. Eddy soon turned back to Double D, "I need… to tell you… something, Double… D. After I… wake back up…" he closed his eyes again, but not before saying, "Thanks for… the help… that I heard… I really did… need that… a lot." Eddy soon fell back asleep.

Double D made a shocked face at what just happened; his prayer was heard by Eddy, "I…"

"… Come on, let him rest now," Dr. Wendell stated as he grabbed Double D by his left shoulder and led him out of the room.

They now had a relieved heart; Eddy came out of the coma just in time. If he stayed in the coma-like sleep, he would never come out of it.

* * *

Hallelujah! His prayers have been heard! But by who...? I think I smell a sequel!

The Fifth (but amazingly not the final) Chapter of my entry for Yami-Shin's contest.


	6. Epilogue: Their True Feelings

**Chapter 6: Epilogue--Telling Their Feelings (AKA: The Fluffy "Kiss" Chapter)**

(Thirteen Hours Later…)

It was now seven 'o clock in the morning as we come upon a room at the hospital. We see Eddy sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed as his eyes started to twitch. He opened his ice blue orbs to see a white ceiling above him.

"What…?" Eddy questioned weakly to himself as he tried to prop herself up to see his surroundings, but failed in doing so. Eddy then remembered something from yesterday; the robbery, the pain… his prayers…

"Double D," Eddy muttered with still a weak voice as he found the bed raiser button on the side of his bed. He pressed the button up to make the bed fold upward. Eddy was surprised at what she saw.

Eddy saw Double D sleeping in a chair across the room in a very awkward position (AN: Imagine him anyway you want him to be in… Lol). He waited for him to wake up, even though he was not awake to see him in doing so. (AN: His parent's let him stay here for the night, kay?)

It was then that he started to move a little to get into a more comfy position. Eddy seemed to laugh at this scene; it looked very funny to him. Eddy's laugh caused Double D to open his eyes.

"Eddy?" he questioned as he blinked a little in slight disbelief. He was now fully awake himself, "Are you… feeling alright?" he asked as he got into a position that was more comfy for him.

Eddy nodded his head weakly, "Yeah, I feel like a million bucks!" he replied, his voice still seemed a little weak from all that's happened to him.

Double D soon got up and walked over to him, "That's good," he said with a sigh.

"Double D…" Eddy started to say to him, "How did I survive this whole thing?"

"Well, the robber dropped his cell phone at the scene, so I called an ambulance to help you," Double D explained.

Eddy soon thought about something else, "You… you prayed for me. A-And I heard you."

Double D was surprised to hear this, "You… heard me, Eddy?"

"Yeah, I did," Eddy replied as he turned to Double D, "How could I hear you if I was in the coma?"

"… I really don't know…" Double D stated with a shake of his head, _'But… it surely couldn't be that… Could it?'_

"… Something wrong?" Eddy questioned as he noticed the thinking expression on Double's face.

"N-No, t-there's nothing wrong…" Double D stuttered as he turned a bit red, looking away from him slightly.

"Are… you sure?"

"Y-Yes…"

There was an awkward pause between the two boys for a moment before Double D asked, "When you woke up the first time…"

"Huh?"

"You said that you needed to say something to me…" Double D stated as he turned to Eddy, "What was it that you needed to tell me?"

"Oh!" Eddy slightly yelped, suddenly remembering what he said when he came out of the coma. He started to blush a deep red, "I, uh, was going to say this when, uh, we on the road before all of junk happened…"

"… Yes?" Double D said; he was staring to blush a little as well, "What were you… going to say to me, Eddy?"

"Well, I was…" Eddy started to say as he then sat up from his hospital bed, coming closer to Double D, "I-I was gonna say how I… I-I felt for you."

Double D was surprised to hear this, "Eddy…"

And before Double D knew what had hit him, Eddy came even closer and kissed him full on the mouth, much to the surprise of the shocked Double D. And when they separated, they were both blushing a deep rouge.

"So Double D?" Eddy started to question his hat wearing friend, "How did ya feel about that?"

"I… never knew you felt this way, Eddy," Double D started to say, "But I'm glad that you've let your feelings out for me."

Double D soon gave Eddy a loving hug, which Eddy replied back with a hug of his own. Their bond of friendship has grown stronger…

**The End **

* * *

OMG! his is possibly the fastest story that I've ever finished!!! w00t! I would like to thank Yami-Shin for inspiring me to do this! And also, this is the final chapter of the story... I would also like to thank the few reviewers who've reviewed this story (Like TinkerbellTB). Thanks! 


End file.
